Established sites are already known that comprise systems and implement methods that are for the most part based on manual preparations notions, which involves a large workforce to manage preparation peaks (low productivity) and a strong sub-activity in case of slack preparation periods.
The increase in flows causes a proportional increase in the number of operators working on preparation, or preparers. For certain volumes, the number of preparers is such that the productivity of each preparer decreases, as the operators interfere with each other in their movements. The decreased productivity then causes a need for additional operators: vicious circle, “traffic jam” phenomenon.
Furthermore, the manual solutions are based on very restrictive operator tasks: large amounts of walking, significant carrying of packages and heavy items, without assistance. The observed results show many work stoppages by operators.
The rare automated systems that currently exist only manage one of the flows described above (preparation flow and order delivery flow), but never both at the same time.
The invention therefore aims to resolve the aforementioned problems, among others.